Demons Revealed
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary is reading a boring book at night, she doesn't want to read it and Jace takes her to bed. Clace lemon!


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument_ series. The beautiful Cassandra Clare owns all the visible characters.

Clary Fray sat on the couch by the window in the Institute. Her legs were propped up, her feet crossed at her ankles, a book in her hands. The book, _Demons Revealed_, was an extremely boring novel that Alec was making her read because she had just started training to be a shadowhunter. Clary wasn't reading it she was doing was tracing her finger on a page in the book, drawing the beautiful, midnight scene through the window.

"There you are." A familiar voice said, her heart quickened immediately.

She turned to see Jace Lightwood, her boyfriend, standing in the doorway of the library. Jace walked toward the couch wearing a blue, v-neck sweater with jeans and smelling of soap. Clary pushed herself into the cushions of the couch, moving her legs to the edge and made room for him to lay down with her. Jace, however, picked her up, turned around, and sat back down on the couch making her now be cradled in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, kissing her cheek.

Clary showed him the book, "Reading the most boring book in the world."

"Clary, you can't label that, I'm sure there is some book about rocks or moss that people would rather smash their heads into the wall than read it." He replied.

She glared at the novel in her hands, "Then those people have never seen this book. Alec basically has me at gunpoint with reading it, I don't see what's so special about it."

Jace smiled, "I had to read it, too."

"Will you spoil it for me?" Clary asked, laying her head against his shoulder and pushing her forehead against his warm neck. Jace shivered, wrapping his arms around her waist and legs tighter.

"Let's go to bed, Clary." He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Carry me." Clary replied quietly, her eyes closing as she realized how tired she actually was.

Jace chuckled, standing up and starting to walk to his room. The book lying forgotten on the couch. Her eyes opened back up when Jace laid her down on his bed. Jace pulled the sweater over his head, he wore a thin white shirt underneath, and his lips found hers.

"Do you need to go to your room for anything? Pajamas, or..." Jace asked, keeping his face close to hers.

Clary's hands came to his face, stroking through his hair and along his cheeks. She didn't want to leave him, not for a second, she didn't want to miss out on any of the beauty radiated from Jace's face.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Clary asked. Jace's tongue went dry and a nervous shiver crept down his spine, his head nodded as his heart beat uncontrollably. Then, he found himself at his dresser taking out a shirt, before he handed it to Clary. Her cheeks filled with red as she scurried into the bathroom to change.

Jace stared at the closed door for a moment before he pulled out a pair of flannel pants. He changed clothes quickly and was back at the dresser, folding up his jeans to place back inside the drawers when Clary walked out. He dropped the jeans when he saw her.

His black shirt stopped at about her mid-thigh on her legs. Her red hair was spilled out in beautiful curls, framing her pale face perfectly. The wide, green eyes her face held looked to be filled with hesitation as she smiled nervously at him.

Clary shivered and Jace snapped back into focus, "Get under the blankets, if you're cold."

He grabbed the jeans, folded them, and place them neatly into his drawer as Clary climbed under his covers. Jace turned and walked toward the bed, he joined her under the sheets. Slowly, he rose a hand before running it down her arm, trying to soothe her tense form.

"Don't be nervous, Clary." Jace said to her, consciously aware of how close her warm, beautiful body was. "I won't do anything that you don't want to do."

"Do you want to?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

Jace rose an eyebrow, smirking at her, "I'm a male and you're in my shirt." Jace intertwined their fingers, "And I love you more than anything. Of course I want to."

He lowered his head to kiss her forehead, but Clary's face lifted and suddenly they were kissing again. Jace was once again overcome with how much passion could be behind such a gentle kiss. The effect of her lips on his never failed as his heart quickened and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Jace," She breathed. "Let's go to sleep." They kissed one, two, three more times chastely on the lips before Clary rolled over. Pressing her back against his deliciously warm chest.

"I love you." Clary whispered, intertwining their fingers against her hip.

Jace closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you, too."

Clary woke after the blissful dream of Jace. Panic filled her body as she realized she was not in her room, however relief quickly met her again as she saw the overly clean dresser, all the shoes lined up in the corner, and the weapons in order from smallest to largest. There was no light coming in the window, _she had woken in the middle of the night._

Clary looked beside her, Jace was still fast asleep on his stomach with his arms folded underneath his white pillow. His face was turned towards her and with his golden eyes closed and his guard down, Jace looked so childlike and vulnerable. It made her uncomfortable but at the same time, she loved seeing him like this. So safe with no troubles or worries. The tension that was always in his eyebrows was clear, his mouth that had spoken so many loving words to her was opened slightly, his golden hair was tangled over his eyes.

Clary moved his hair out of his eyes as gently as she could, not wanting to wake him up. If anyone, Jace needed sleep. Her boyfriend's iris's moved under his closed eyelids and he sighed, as if the touch had been comforting. Clary smiled. At that moment, Jace decided to snore loudly and grab her hand. With her free hand, Clary covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter or possibly an 'aww'.

Jace's golden eyes opened and he focused on her, before smiling with his fingers drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"Is this a dream?" Jace asked, his voice still low and husky, "Or did I just wake up in Heaven?"

This time Clary did throw her head back and laugh, still giggling she tried to talk, "Jace... that was... the worst... most cheesy line... I've ever heard!"

Jace shrugged, not looking ashamed or embarrassed, "Always a critic." His hand that had been holding hers, moved up her arm to her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body, "I mean it. I love you."

Clary was still smiling, "So being in love makes you corny and sappy?"

"If it brings on that beautiful smile of yours," Jace said, "Then yes." His hand now moved to the back of her neck, trying to draw her lips towards his lips, "You're always beautiful, you just become so... radiant, exquisite when you're laughing."

"Sometimes I think you just say those things to make me kiss you." Clary rolled her eyes, ignoring his tugs on her neck.

"You can, you know." Jace whispered into the darkness, "You can kiss me whenever you want to."

"I want to kiss you every time I see you." Clary admitted, happy that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, knees hitting knees and chest against chest, and with all this tugging Jace had gotten her face very close to his as well. It was getting difficult for Clary to think straight.

"Then do." Jace mouthed, his lips now at her forehead. His faced moved down and his lips followed as he kissed down her nose. Clary was hesitant to kiss him, however, and she knew the reason why, they were in the bed at night and Clary was only wearing his shirt and panties. She knew Jace would never make her give anything she wasn't ready for, but was she?

"Jace," Clary whispered, moving her face up so their lips were only a breath away from each other. By now, her pupils had dilated enough to let him see that his eyes were closed again, his breathing had picked up, and his lips were slightly puckered.

"Kiss me, Clary." He breathed, his hot breath hitting her lips, beckoning her to take a taste. Clary gave in, their lips touched with fervor and passion unlike any other of the kisses they had shared. Clary's hands rose; one going to his cheek, feeling his jaw move as he kissed her and the other hand tangled in his silky hair keeping his face down on her lips.

Their mouths quickly opened and when Clary needed air, she pulled back slightly. Jace just moved down to her neck, starting to bite, lick, and suck all over its surface. Clary kissed whatever she could reach; his forehead, cheeks, his closed eyes, his ears, and nose. As Jace moved to lick her collarbone and the star that marked them both as being touched by angels, Clary let out a moan and pulled his face back up to hers.

The battle of their tongues began again as Jace gently pushed her shoulders so that she was lying on her back, then he moved so he was on top of her. Not letting her lips go in the process. His hands went on either side of her head, keeping his weight off so he didn't crush her but so that she could still feel all of him against her. Clary's hands traveled down his body until they were at the hem of his t-shirt, she tugged it up, Jace caught the hint and pulled it over his head. Their lips only parted for a second before Jace's warm body was pressed up against hers again.

Clary started to run her hands all over his chest, her fingers moving in between the creases of his abs and down his spine causing him to shiver and moan. Jace's shaking hands dropped to her thigh, he wrapped his large hand around it and pulled it up so it was around his hip. Clary pulled him closer with the leg as he kissed her neck, collarbone, and further until he reached the top of his shirt on her body. His fingers touched the hem of the shirt, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Clary?" His voice was low and sexy, but his eyes were filled with love. Love and concern, she knew he wanted to protect her and not rush her but Clary now knew she was ready. After all, she loved him and never wanted anyone else.

"Take it off." Clary whispered. Jace's eyes darkened to black as he kissed her again, then his hands pulled the shirt up. Slowly, her body was revealed to him. First her thighs, then her panties, then her waist and ribs, Clary started to blush bright red as she knew which body part was next. She tensed and Jace noticed.

His lips teased hers, giving her light kisses, until she ready to explode, his fingers spread over her ribs. Jace's thumbs came in contact with her stomach, right over her bellybutton and Clary couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her lips.

Jace smiled against her lips, "Ticklish?" Their eyes met as she saw Jace's fill with mischief. _Clary didn't like that look._

"No." Clary wrapped her arm around his wrists and tried to pull his fingers away from her sensitive flesh.

"Oh, really?" Jace kissed the sides of her mouth. He flexed his fingers over her stomach, sending her bubbling over in giggles. "It seems to me like you are."

"Jace," She tried tugging his hands away again, "Stop."

"No," Jace replied simply, "I would much rather hear you laughing and see you smiling."

"Jace Lightwood," Clary giggled again as his finger ran down her side, "If you stop right now and continue what we were doing before, then I promise I will smile everyday with you for the rest of our lives."

Jace's eyebrows rose, "That's a lot to promise, I'm only tickling you."

"Are you saying no?" Clary asked, removing her leg from around him and pushing the shirt back down to cover herself.

Jace didn't respond, but he did start to kiss her again. The passion came right back as his lips pressed against hers with bruising pressure. Jace pushed his long shirt back up until Clary could slide it up, she bit her lip getting nervous as Jace looked at her bare chest. It was never her best quality, being very flat and pale but when she looked at Jace's expression, her fears banished.

"You're so beautiful, Clary." He kissed her lips lightly, "So gorgeous."

Clary wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately saying _thank you. Thank you_. Jace kissed her back just as hard, he knew exactly what she was happy about. Before long, one of Jace's hands started to drop from her face, it ran down her neck, to her collarbone, and then it gently cupped her breast. Clary gasped as his rough, calloused hands squeezed, pinched, and massaged her sensitive flesh.

When she gasped, he stopped, "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Clary moaned as his fingers ran over her nipples, "By the Angel,_ no_."

Jace smiled, a little sexy smirk and continued to drive her crazy. Soon, his mouth joined his hands and Clary started to writhe and moan underneath him. Just as the fire in her stomach was about to be extinguished, Jace removed his hands and his warm body left her.

Clary groaned in confusion more than annoyance. _What was he doing?_ She got her answer by looking to the end of the bed, where Jace was pulling off the rest of his clothes in a scampering hurry. Clary moved her eyes away as he took his boxers off, she looked up at the ceiling instead, blushing as Jace got back in the bed and pulled the covers up around their bodies. He was ontop of her again.

"Clary," His voice was low, husky, a shiver of want ran through her body as he whispered her name. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked back into his eyes evenly. "Yes, Jace. I love you and I'm sure." Clary rose her hand and tangled it in his hair, "Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you." Jace whispered, his golden eyes blazing. "I love you so much."

"Well," Clary pulled his face close to hers and smiled wickedly, "Then take my underwear off."

Jace took in a quick gasp of air, "Clary..." He said warily.

"Jace, I'm positive that I want to do this. Take them off and then kiss me." Clary looked up into his golden eyes evenly, her voice was surprisingly clear.

She felt Jace's warm hands hook into the top of her panties and then they slowly started to be lowered. Jace kissed her with the same amount of passion that was held in their kisses from earlier. Clary returned it enthusiastically as Jace fit himself in between her thighs.

There was pain. A sharp, sting of pain that ripped through Clary's body and sucumbed her. Jace whispered loving words and kissed away her tears as they ran away from her eyes. Soon, however, the pain faded into a dull ache as unbearable amounts of pleasure overcame her. Clary wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him against her as they started to move.

Jace kept his slow, steady pace until Clary begged him to do otherwise. Then, she felt like screaming with the amounts of pleasure singing in her veins. She tried to hold onto him as the lust grew and grew until she couldn't contain it, but his thrusts started to become frantic and harder than they had been before. Jace's eyes closed and his chest was lifted away from hers as he reached one hand in between them.

Clary didn't know when she finally fell asleep. After she had hit the point of absolute pleasure, she could hold on no longer. She slept much more peacefully than she had in possible her whole life, Jace's arm wrapped around her waist with her head on top of his shoulder, in the crook of his neck.

When Clary woke, she saw the most beautiful sight. Jace's golden eyes were calm, peaceful like they had the way she looked at him last night while he was still asleep. His warm arm was still wrapped around her waist, pulling her close against him and his blonde hair was tangled and sticking up in sexy threads. Her hand twitched to draw him.

The corners of Jace's mouth rose in a smile, "It's nice waking up to you."

Clary kissed his cheek, "I want to wake up to you everyday."

"Don't worry about that, baby." Jace pressed his lips to her jaw, "We'll wake up to each other everyday because you promised to marry me last night."

Clary stopped kissing his face, and looked down at him, "What? I did?"

Jace nodded, a bright smile on his face, "Yes. You said if I stop making you laugh and get back to kissing you then you said 'I promise to smile with you everyday for the rest of our lives'."

Clary shook her head, "That is not a proposal."

"What is it then?" Jace rose an eyebrow, kissing her temple, "Are we going to remain just boyfriend and girlfriend for the rest of our lives? With no permanent runes? Or vows?"

"Come on," Clary avoided that question and sat up in the bed, bringing her legs up to cross them as she stretched, "Let's go get breakfast."

"I don't care about food." Clary looked back around at Jace. His hand, that had been around her, lay flat against the bed, his other on his flat stomach. His golden hair was mussed and their were fresh, dark half-circles under his eyes. He was beautiful, he face could've been carved from an angel.

"Why not?" She asked, dazed. She started to pull her clothes from yesterday on.

"Because I'm not hungry." Jace shrugged, staring at her in a way that made her want to fall back into bed and lay with him forever. It was very distracting.

Clary swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, "Then come watch me eat, maybe it will provoke you." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him in a seated position.

"It will provoke me to do other things, not eat." He grinned as he stood up and grabbed a shirt before he pulled it over his head. Jace intertwined their fingers once again and brought her body against his before he kissed her.

"Well, that's not a crime." Clary grinned at him as she towed him out of the room and towards the kitchen.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my first lemon! This was going to be a completely different story but it just ended up as this!


End file.
